


She kisses like...

by goddessofcheese



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic, swtor - Fandom
Genre: F/F, if you look at all the tags long enough you can see into the Force lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5654920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessofcheese/pseuds/goddessofcheese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mini-fic, regarding each of the female romance options for the female romancable companions in SWTOR.</p><p>F/F, no spoilers!</p>
            </blockquote>





	She kisses like...

Kira kisses like a bursting flame. Soft at first, but then stronger, hotter, until she thinks her love might burn her like tall grass in summer. It’s suiting that her kisses are fast like a wildfire too, over before you know it; deep down, she’s still a Jedi, and part of her knows she should hold back from this woman. There’s so much between them, the Order’s rules, her own past, her mentor’s future. But the smoke it leaves in her mouth keeps her coming back for more and more, each and every time.

Raina kisses gently. She wants this one to know that she’s sincere, but part of her worries that it’ll come off too strong. But what if she doesn’t come off strong _enough_? It’s like a puzzle, one where the pieces are always changing and shifting, and she wonders if she'll ever see the full picture with her own eyes. Then, just when it seems that the galaxy is going to swallow her up whole and leave her in the dark, Cipher Nine takes Raina's hands into hers and all the worries of the Empire lift on her shoulders for a little while.

Nadia kisses with a smile. She likes little ones, on the cheek, on her shoulder, just on the corner of her teacher’s mouth. She tries so hard to be serious, she really does! But her love smiles with her, and Nadia finally feels like she’s right where she needs to be.

Jaesa kisses ferociously. Abandoning her restricted past at last, each moment spent between her and her Master is like a new beginning, a new start, each one filled with passion that her old self would never have known once. Her love is two sides of a coin; one half uplifted with adoration and pride and strength, the other steeped in jealousy and insecurity and ambition. However it ends, if it ends, her master is _hers and hers alone_.

Risha kisses in private. “Never show all your cards,” she tells the girl who she’s sure is just her short-term fling. Who became her lover. Who became her wife. She savors those kisses like gold and jewels, another one for her collection. One of a kind, and just for her. Her cards are laid out on the table, and she doesn’t even care if the deck’s stacked against her.

Kaliyo kisses like poison. Creeping and slow, soft at first and ending with a bite. She likes to do that, leaving her little trail of markers along her lover’s body like trophies. Their love begets bruises and scars, both real and unreal, as sweet as they are sharp. Sometimes she wonders who’s the one being poisoned -- the agent... or her.

Lana kisses with passion. Through passion, strength. Through strength, power. And power is what keeps her going, keeps her focused, on all her goals and plans. Her work is invaluable and must continue. But sometimes her mind drifts, her hands pausing over the keys, and she closes her eyes to better remember a woman's arms around her and how she knew in those moments that her chains were broken and her heart was free.

Elara kisses rarely. She shows her love in other ways. A medpac to her CO before she calls for it. Weapons carefully cleaned, so they’ll never falter on her. A careful hand inspecting her dress uniform, so that the galaxy sees her at her best. Physical affection has never been her strong suit. But she hopes, she so dearly hopes, that when she looks into her eyes that she can see it all laid bare.

Vette kisses cautiously. At first, because... well, um, _Sith_. But then, later, because what if it’s not for real this time. What if it’s just like everything else in her life, another bubble about to burst like a poorly made escape pod, leaving her alone once more. What if, what if, what if... But her Wrath is strong and full of warmth, drawing her in like a planet around a star, so she kisses carefully but never holding back entirely, savoring each and every one like it might be the last.

Akaavi kisses slow. A surprise for a Mandalorian, certainly. But if anything, the hunt has taught her to be patient, and when to savor the long battle. Because what is love if not another fight, to win one’s affection, the claim a unique prize in the galaxy. She’s won, and she celebrates it every time she brings her lips to her captain’s. 

Ashara kisses diligently. Like a scholar, she wants to savor the experience, to remember every sensation. Every taste. Every emotion that she knows, _she knows_ , she shouldn’t allow herself to hold onto. But, oh, this woman’s lips are so soft. Her hands are so cool. And her love is so much more real than any edict or rule than she’s ever held herself to before.

Mako kisses on a whim. In the middle of a fight? Kiss. On the ship? Kiss. After making a sinful amount of credits after surviving yet another harrowing and life-threatening struggle that consumed planets in their wake? Oh you _bet_ that’s getting a kiss. She laughs when she kisses, smiling from ear to ear. She’s never shied away from danger, but now she runs towards it with open arms.


End file.
